


What Happens With Redheads

by Erosempai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bondage, Domination, F/F, F/M, Sexual Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is getting missions from Larxene to take away people Sora loves. Kairi is is first task to take care of and dominate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens With Redheads

Axel pushed Kairi against the bed forcefully and smirked as he slammed the door closed, and then started to unzip his coat as she tried to find another way out of the room. He got to his chest then stopped moving the zipper down when he saw her move off the bed. He moved his right hand up into the air to create a large flame chain, and then moved his hand down to hold the fire chain into his left hand. “You’re not going anywhere.” He said with a smirk on his face, and then released it from his right hand to attach onto her back. She fell down onto her stomach and the chains moved forward with a snap of his fingers they wrapped around her wrists and pulled her up to the bed.

Her blue eyes were filled with worry as Axel snapped his fingers again, and the fire red chains attached to the headboard while still holding her wrists. Axel unzipped his coat all the way down and dropped his coat to the ground, and soon moved close to the bed in just his black boxers as she tried to move to the top of the bed to avoid him. “My my; it seems like Sora never had sex with you.. Seeing by your reaction that is.” He said slowly as his hand went down her shoulder and lowered the white strap down. His other hand went to the opposite shoulder and moved the other white strap down, and then he moved his face down to look into her blue eyes.

“Well this won’t do; take off your dress!” He ordered and smiled, and then removed the red chains temporally so she could unzip the dress and drop it to the floor. She slowly unzipped the pink dress from her body while her hands shook nervously and she dropped it to the floor. Then she lay back onto the bed for Axel to reactive his flames. She was only in her white tank top and a pair of white panties, and soon the red chains attached her wrists to the bed again. “What do you want from me Axel?”; she said nervously. He said nothing and kissed her neck softly, and began to nip at the sensitive skin there after she moaned softly. “I want you,” he whispered softly into her ear, and then went back down to bite her neck softly.

She closed her eyes and tried not to moan, and Axel’s left hand went down to the edge of the waistband to her panties. His index finger traced the edges of the cloth slowly, and soon he placed his fingertip over the nub of sensitive nerves that lay above her lower lips. She moaned loudly as his finger started to move in a circle above it; alternating with slow circles and fast circles and making her body shudder below him. He lifted his head from her neck to kiss her cheek and trail a kiss to her parted lips, and then kissed her roughly.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of Sora and his sweet kisses, but with Axel’s tongue probing into her mouth and deepening the kiss she couldn’t imagine it. She kissed him back harder and trying to match the same speed as him in the kisses. Axel broke the kiss and smirked at the young woman that lay below him, and he moved his hand away from the sensitive nub as he moved his boxers down. Once the boxers dropped her eyes went wide; never before had a man’s penis been exposed like that in person to her. She looked it up online like every other curious person in the world, but could never tell what the difference was from reality. Axel’s manhood stood erect as he smirked and moved down to kiss her again.

“Wait.. Axel.” Kairi said softly as he was close to her lips again. She was nervous and blushed a shade of pastel pink as he moved his right hand to trace a trail down the cloth of her tank top. He moved up the sides of it from her stomach with his hands soon after and tore it to remove it from her body. He broke the front snap off her bra and dropped the damaged clothing to the floor; and he teased her stiff nipples with his fingers. He smirked and moved his head down to kiss her neck and she leaned back.

She remembered the nights Sora attempted some of these movements; his lips were nervous and they barely grazed her skin, and his fingertips could never go down her shirt without risk of him blushing and looking away. Axel’s hands were experienced by someone, and she thought of she knew who by the way he acted. “You sleep with Larxene.. Ahh.. don’t you?” She said between moans, and his head raised up from her neck. He said nothing back, but the way his gaze was in her eyes it was a definite yes. He was too adjusted to being on top of a woman, and she looked at him still worried. “Yes. Larxene is my lover.” He said calmly and moved back down to kiss her neck. 

Kairi gripped the chains tightly and moaned deeply as he moved his fingertips down her body and to her panties again. He moved them down with one hand and dropped thIem to the floor, and a soft touch to her pearl again caused a louder moan. “Seems like somebody likes this a bit too much.. Hmm?” Axel said by her ear. She tried to think of Sora still, but soon that image was kicked out of her mind by him moving one of his fingers inside of her opening. A louder moan came out of her lips and she tugged on the red chains harder.

“Please… Axel… Let… Me… Go…” She said between harsh and fast moans; as she could barely speak from his finger moving in and out of her body. He moved his finger out and licked it clean of the sweet secretions that her body produced, and then moved his body over her, the tip of his erect member already positioned at her lower lips. In one swift motion he slipped inside of her; a scream almost coming out as he began to kiss her neck as he thrust deeply. Her body was pinned down and she wanted to hold him, and soon she felt his lips kissing downwards and onto her breasts. “Axel… Let… Me… Control… You…” She pleaded in her shaking breaths.

He looked up at her blue eyes to see the same look Larxene gave him the first time they shared a bed; and soon realized that he might had created a monster in the process of it all. He didn’t mind, and something about a 16 year old getting this horny was fun for him. Axel snapped his finger and the red chains disappeared from her wrists, and she smirked. This smirk wasn’t normal, and he decided to make this game fun. “Beg me to be under a virgin… then I might consider it…” He teased. He stopped thrusting and moved his member onto her pearl and rubbed it slowly against the slick nub.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she spoke again, “Pleeeeeeaaaassseee Axel… I will fuck you till the stars shine in your eyes… I will fuck you so long you will forget about your… mmmh… Larxene…” He chuckled a bit and shook his head before touching the nub again, and soon making her thrust her hips forward in response to his actions. A soft moan came from his lips and he smirked at her; something she was saying was working. He whispered into her left ear softly, “Mmm… fine… show me what you intend to do to please me…” He rolled onto the other side of the bed and laid down on the left side of her.

The view of Axel’s naked body started to make the young virgin blush, and she avoided looking directly at him in her embarrassment. His dark red hair was wavy and touched his shoulders gently, and looked like silk in the light of the lamp by the bed. His eyes were a shade of dark green, with the light making them become emeralds in the iris. Looking down his body he had a defined tone of a 6 pack; and looking to his groin again… his erect member twitched as she reached out one of her hands to touch it. He chuckled and she moved her hand back, but then looked at him again.

She moved her body over him and moved her opening close to the head of his manhood, but not moving him inside fully yet. She stopped blushing and leaned her head down to kiss his neck softly, and he moaned softly as her body created a rhythm of moving his head inside and outside her wet opening. She sped up her kisses on his neck, and his eyes closed from her body’s actions. She smirked and moved him inside of her body in one fluid motion like he did to her; she raised her head from his neck and moaned deeply by his ear. Axel’s breathing became faster and he grabbed her hips to move her body up and down; and she soon licked a trail down his neck.

“Does… she… ever… mmmh… bite… you?” She said softly into his ear between moans from her thrusting. “Aaah… sometimes…” He said after a louder moan, and soon he moved his hands to her back and dug his nails in slightly due to the growing pleasure. The younger redhead smirked and bit his neck, and Axel’s eyes parted. A trail of blood went down his neck and she licked the mark that she left; the small trail of blood only coming from one bite mark. He decided this was enough; he wanted to gain control again of this innocent girl and make her fall into the pleasure.

But there was only one problem; he couldn’t stop moaning below her, and he needed to get on top to thrust deeper into her body. Only Larxene knew how to make a guy’s thrusts deeper inside of her; she knew what position had to be done. This was a virgin however; he needed to climax on top before he lost any dignity points in his head. “Mmmh… Kai… Kairi… get off of me…” He begged below her; the climax growing in his body even more since the bite to his neck. She closed her eyes and continued to move her body up and down on his shaft, and her loud moans filling the air as she moved her hands onto his shoulders to hold her steady.

Axel let out another loud moan; if she kept this up he was going to climax. He didn’t mind that idea, but he liked the ability to give a final thrust in his moans. “Please… let… me… on… top!” He begged again, but now his moans were matching hers. Kairi leaned back slightly and her body shuddered; she was close to her climax. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Axel moaned loudly with his climax loud into the air; and soon he began to thrust on his own accord to get the virgin to feel the same pleasure.

He heard a click to a door; no wait… his door as he thrust. A familiar voice was heard as well… Larxene. Kairi’s body shuddered again and she climaxed, with her loud moan filling the air and the door opening to the scene of the virgin’s body laying on top of Axel. The smell of sex was in the air and the sounds were now only of heavy breathing; with Larxene looking at the pair on the bed. She smirked and unzipped her coat down to the floor, and only wearing a pair of black boy short panties under it. She closed the door behind her and tugged onto the young girl’s hair to pull her head away from his chest; she looked into her blue eyes and smirked.

Larxene looked away from the girl to look at Axel to smile at him wickedly. “Nice job Axel. You now possess a virgin and made her a monster. I knew I taught you well.” The blonde kissed Axel hard; parting his lips just with hers placed on his, and now they rolled into a French kiss that she softly moaned into. Kairi looked at them, and looked at Larxene and how she kissed him to possibly learn something new. The blonde broke the kiss and looked at Kairi again, and then thought of something to make even more fun occur for her. “Get off of Axel… I will show you how a real woman fucks.” Larxene said confidently, and making the young girl get off his body.

Larxene moved her right hand to the front of her panties and rubbed the cloth with her middle finger rubbing against her sensitive nub; soft moans coming from her lips as Kairi and Axel watched her. Kairi never touched herself like that before, and watching the blonde was a new experience for her. The moans continued as her other hand moved down the panties, and they fell to the floor as her finger continued to rub herself. She moved her legs over Axel’s groin and faced Kairi; who was on the back end of the bed. She moved herself onto his member and moved him inside in a smooth motion, with Axel moaning softly below her.

The blonde moaned deeply as she started to thrust him inside of her; and she parted her eyes and smirked at Kairi. “Mmmh… Why don’t you come and learn something from me little girl…” she said moaning softly afterwards. The young redhead moved to the edge of the bed and sat down to watch Larxene thrusting, and now her right hand moving up to bend one of Axel’s legs. The man moaned louder and soon his arms held her waist to keep her steady, and Larxene moaned deeply. “Mmmh… Aaah… Axel…” And her moans grew louder.

Kairi blushed again and looked at Larxene’s parted eyes, and then decided to do something. She kissed the blonde; kissed her as she continued to thrust and made deeper moans come from Axel. The young redhead’s lips parted as Larxene probed her tongue into the girl’s mouth, and soon after Kairi’s hand reached up to feel the blonde’s hair. A soft moan came from Larxene as Axel’s body began to shudder in pleasure again, and then a deep moan came from him in orgasm. The blonde smirked and moved her body away from him, and breaking the kiss of her and Kairi.

Larxene smirked and snapped her fingers; a small black and purple swirling portal was in the air by her head and she reached inside of it with her right hand. Inside the portal was a sex toy; a wireless clit stimulation toy to be exact. The blonde got the remote after setting the toy in her opposite hand, and then the portal closed when the items were removed. Kairi blushed as the older woman placed the toy onto the young redhead’s body; she traced the toy down from Kairi’s shoulder blade to move down her stomach and to her still sensitive nub.

The blonde turned on the toy with the remote in her other hand and the vibrations ran into the nub quickly. Kairi moaned loudly; the feeling of the vibrations making her shudder and blush more then when she was having sex with Axel. Larxene continued to speed up the toy and set the remote down by her; and with a snap of her fingers the toy remained in the one spot without her hand holding it. She moved her body closer to the redheaded girl and moved herself onto the toy as well, and making the vibrations go through Larxene’s nub and caused a soft moan to escape her mouth.

The women thrust their bodies closer and closer; the vibrations of the toy passing through them faster as they leaned forward for a kiss. Larxene dominated the kiss and parted the younger girl’s lips with her tongue; a deep French kiss forming as her hands went through the soft red hair of the other woman. Soon the familiar feeling of a climax was forming in the younger woman’s body; and Larxene kissed her harder as she moaned in the kiss. The vibrations became faster by Axel’s hand grabbed the remote; and Larxene felt close to her own climax. A final thrust against the other girl and Larxene moaned loudly in her climax; with Kairi following after and breaking the kiss to moan loudly.

Axel turned off toy with the remote and snapped his fingers to make a dark portal to put the toy away; and Larxene handed him the toy for him to put it inside. “Heehee! Welcome to the dark side… Kairi…” Larxene said smirking between her deep breathing; and kissed the girl on the lips. Axel closed the dark portal by him and kissed Larxene on the neck; he loved every second of this fan service, and would never forget this day.


End file.
